v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
World History
Yellow: Unknown. Red: Britannia & Eurasia (divided). Brown: Unknown. Not pictured: Asia, Africa, Oceania, Middle Eastern Territories.]] The World History and Timeline of the V2 Chronicles, up until the 20th Century, is virtually identical to ours for the most part; however, there are some notable differences that deserve to be discussed (beyond obvious fictional locations with little to no real-world equivalents). A lot begins to change around the 1980's, notably with World War III from 1981-1985 and the very brief World War IV that occurs in 2005. After 2005, the history of the world begins to markedly differ from our own, largely due to history being fundamentally altered and shaped by the Prophets and countries like Britannia, Central City, and Altria that have no real-world equivalent (literally speaking). 16th Century (1500's) * The Holy Britannian Empire is established, born from the remnants of the British Empire and the British Isles. Ricardo von Britannia becomes the 1st Emperor of Britannia and spearheaded the first campaign to expand Britannia's territories by annexing foreign lands. * Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. Due to the scarcity of Sakuradite and the lack of technology at the time, Sakuradite is thought of as a relatively unnecessary mineral. 18th Century (1700's) * The desert nation Gaia is formed. 19th Century (Early 1800's) * Altria, after a long war with Russia, secedes from Russia and declares their independence. * Ramona Valley is officially recognized as a confederacy / federal republic. Late 1800's * Zilhkstan is established by Indian and Pakistani rebels seeking to form their own country. * Altria enters its first of many technological revolutions, becoming one of the world's greatest sources of powerful firearms and weaponry, among other things. Altria remains independent from the European Union. * Celona City is established. * The First Artorian War occurs in 1892, due to a dispute over resources between Britannia and the Greenland Territories. The war lasts for two years before ending in a decisive Britannian victory - Britannia goes on to conquer the Greenland Territories. 1900 - 1950 * Central City is established in 1912. * Two years later, WWI occurs. It lasts from 1914 to 1918, and was instigated by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand spearheaded by Serbian nationalists. Political unrest and revolutions around the world follow suit. * The first Lunar Maria spotting occurs in 1937. However, the spotter's claims are dismissed as nothing more than a conspiracy theory. * WWII occurs, lasting from 1939 to 1945. We all know why. * The United Nations is founded in WWII's wake, established to foster international cooperation and open discussion in order to avoid future conflicts like these. * GUN is established as the official military force of the UN. GUN signs a treaty with EUCON which allows them to establish bases in the European Union as well. 1951 - 1999 * In spite of the founding of the United Nations, World War 3 occurs on March 29, 1981. This is due to the Prophets - then masquerading as the Illuminati - posing as the Australian Government and invading both the Philippines and Hawaii. At the same time, Algeria starts a war with Libya, which leads to another meltdown in political communications. The use of a nuclear weapon on Algeria is ultimately what truly kickstarts the global scale of the war. * World War 3 ends on October 12, 1985. Australia is banned from the United Nations, as per the Prophets' plan, and Algeria becomes a hellhole in its post-radiation phase. * Amber Academy is formed by the Amber Foundation on December 6, 1990. Ambrus Amberdale is instated as Principal. 2000 - 2010 * V2 is born on August 4, 2002, at 1:00 in the morning. * World War 4 occurs on July 28, 2005, and abruptly ends on October 26, 2005. The instigation for the war was the wrath of multiple countries that had been denied entry into the United Nations up until that point. China and Russia were noted aggressors against Britannia and the European Union. The war only came to a stop when Britannia, the European Union, and the countries of Ramona Valley fought the rebels to a surrender, granting them entry into the UN provided that they pay for all war-related damages (which led to quite a hefty bill). This is instrumental in explaining the tension and hostility present in the UN nowadays. * GUN finishes establishing its headquarters in Central City on November 15, 2005. Around this time, the Prophets take control of GUN in the aftermath of World War 4, unbeknownst to the United Nations. * The Second Artorian War unexpectedly occurs in 2008, lasting from 2008 to 2010 between Britannia and the Zauras Empire, a splinter Greenland nation. Allison Freeland rises to prominence for her actions in the war; she is awarded the Britannian Medal of Honor and becomes Gendo zi Britannia's Knight of One. Allison Freeland begins putting together a collection of new, promising Knights of the Round. * On September 17, 2010, ProJared uploads his first video to YouTube, a review of Two Worlds. He begins to use his rising YouTube channel as a front for terrorist activity - he uses the name "Prometheus" for his terrorist cover. 2014 * The Vincent Five is formed by Akasha and his younger brother, V2. The Vincent Five, at the time, consist of Akasha, V2, Lorenzo, Rolo, and Jackie, along with a number of field agents and secretaries. * The Vincent Five rise to prominence for the destruction of the terrorist group known as Deathwatch. 2015 * The Vincents are secretly hired by Shannon Stratford, the Prime Minister of Altria at the time. * Princess Stella of the Lunar Maria arrives on Earth for the first time, landing in the countryside of Britannia. Once the populace discovers her magic powers, however, Stella is persecuted and ostracized by the community, forcing her to flee. * A faction of Altrian purists are destroyed by the Vincent Five, under orders of Shannon Stratford. * Akasha becomes a cyberterrorist - however, this is not public knowledge yet. Akasha makes the mistake, however, of nearly destroying ProJared's entire operation, forcing ProJared to abandon his YouTube channel and fully don the Prometheus identity. * Baron Five occurs, an operation led by the Vincent Five to assassinate Baron Norris Friedman, who had been harboring revolutionary plans against Stratford for quite some time. Friedman is killed and Jackie is assassinated by Nadia. Lorenzo leaves the Vincent Five shortly thereafter. * Jeremiah Gottwald is sent by an unknown company to assassinate Akasha. Jeremiah is ultimately persuaded by V2 to join their forces instead, and he becomes a mainstay of the Vincent Five. * In late 2015, almost every member of Stratford's cabinet, including Stratford himself, is murdered by Lorenzo. Only Cynthia Summers and two others are spared. * Cynthia Summers assumes the role of the Twilight Killer, and she and Lorenzo join forces afterwards. * On December 19, Akasha is murdered by Prometheus. Prometheus then releases evidence of Akasha's crimes to the world, forever branding Akasha as a lone cybercriminal that committed crimes on a global scale. Prometheus flees for the Space Colony ARK shortly thereafter, establishing a presence there with the help of his newly-formed Council of Fire. 2016 * Arcadia is formed by Lorenzo and Cynthia after their murder of Nirvana, a collection of warlords and brokers that funded Akasha without the Vincents' knowledge. They set up a base of operations in Lorenzo's homeland, Gaia, which is where they encounter Princess Stella, who had been chased out of both Britannia and the European Union. Stella joins Arcadia after her first encounter with them, severing her connection to the Lunar Maria in favor of heightened power. * Lorenzo forms Arclight, a private military company that he uses as a front to cover his Arcadia activities. Twilight and Stella commit a string of murders that can be analyzed in further detail here. * Prometheus and the Council of Fire begin to consolidate their forces in preparation for the Promethean War. * V2, after a short hiatus, becomes the leader of the Vincent Five. He refocuses the Vincent Five back to his homeland, Central City, in order to start over from scratch and redeem Akasha's legacy. Jeremiah becomes his Deputy Commander and V2 dons the public identity of Viro, a masked vigilante that cleans up crime in Central City. The Vincent Five's members seem to expand with each victory. * The Detective Prince begins airing on television, starring Daymond Fairbanks. * V2 becomes a Freshman at Amber Academy. 2017 * In late 2017, the Vincent Five's command circle is finally established. The command circle consists of V2 and his five commandants: Jeremiah, Hana, Mercer, Melissa, and Ristar, all of whom were former criminals before getting rehabilitated by V2. * The Vincent Five establish contact with Tera, a Central City informant, for the first time. * Roy Elliston becomes an independent vigilante around this time. 2018 * Stella is captured by GUN. * Notorious criminals Tina Lockhart and Zach II become involved with the Council of Fire. * The Adirondacks are conquered by the Vincent Five - Adirondack veteran Saffron McCarthy and Adirondack initiate Candy Clairet become field agents of the Vincent Five under the command of Shesthaal Forgnar, but their field results are impressive enough to convince V2 to let them join the command circle of the Vincent Five as "rookies". January 2019 * The Promethean War begins on January 12, 2019, with the Estonian Freighter Operation. The Freighter Operation was a trap laid by the Council of Fire to lure the Vincent Five into an isolated location and then kill them. The Vincent Five ultimately manage to escape with their lives, but V2 is separated from the rest of the Vincents, winding up in Ramona Valley as a result. * Prometheus declares war on the world on January 17. The Ramona Valley Resistance is formed in response to these threats, and Britannia is mobilized and sent to Celona City to cut the Prometheans off of Central City and the Greenland Territories. * The Council of Fire invades Europe in an ultimately unsuccessful campaign due to Europe's overwhelming military strength. The Council of Fire's operations in Altria and Gaia ultimately end in failure as well. * Zilkhstan fights the Council to a standstill. * The Battle of Ocean Avenue, the first major battle of the Promethean War, begins on January 20. Prime Minister Ding-Dong of Central City manages to evade capture, but the Council gains control of Ocean Avenue, a major hub in Celona City. * The Lunar Maria officially become enemies of the Council of Fire with the entrance of Princess Serena and her Knight, Ben. * Naomi Mobius, founder of the rising Kiyomi Industries, and Canis and Akamaru of the Borz clan, unofficially join the Vincent Five. * On January 25, V2, Naomi, and Canis liberate the Council-captured city of Albury with the help of local Ramona Valley rebels. * On January 26, the Battle of Camelot commences. V2 manages to reunite with the Vincent Five under all of the chaos. Although the Knights of the Round fight valiantly against the Council of Fire, the Council of Fire's overwhelming air superiority earns them a decisive victory, and Celona City is put under the control of the Council of Fire. February 2019 * In response to the Council's capture of Celona, the Vincent Five launch an assassination attempt against Prometheus known as Operation Candlelight on February 2. The operation fails miserably and Mercer is killed by Prometheus. * The final stage of the Promethean War commences. On February 7, the Battle of Ramona Valley begins, with Mindfang leading the Council of Fire's Naval and Marine forces against Princess Serena, Dualscar, Prince Apollo, and Leona's Ramona Valley forces. * V2 fully awakens the power of his Persona, Garuda. * Saffron McCarthy and Candy Clairet form the Central City Liberation Army, also known as the CCLA. * Central City is invaded by the Council of Fire of February 10, starting with a battle at Amber Academy. * Ultimately, the Battle of Ramona Valley ends in failure for the Council of Fire. The Council of Fire is pushed out of Ramona Valley completely. * The Invasion of Central City ultimately ends in failure for the Council as well. The CCLA, GUN, the Vincent Five, and the Knights of the Round manage to decimate Prometheus' land forces, and Prometheus' air fleet is taken out by the Vincent Five, the CCLA, and the unexpected betrayal of Yui and Nine, robotic Strike Captains of the Council of Fire. * Prometheus is killed by V2. * Jeremiah Gottwald destroys the Noah Cannon, an orbital weapon prepared by the Council of Fire on the Space Colony ARK. * Melissa sacrifices herself to save the Rainbow Tower from impact via Prometheus' flagship. * The Promethean War comes to a close once the CCLA finish off the remainder of Prometheus' air fleet. Category:Lore Category:V2 Chronicles Category:V2 Universe Category:Resources Category:Admin References